


World Gone Mad (Jirou Kyouka x Black Reaper OC)(slow updates)

by 21stCenturyAnarchist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyAnarchist/pseuds/21stCenturyAnarchist
Summary: Johnathan Mathers-Aizawa, the adopted son of Shota Aizawa, was found by Aizawa as a child abandoned in a box in an alleyway.He has grown up with his father Aizawa and his younger brother Shinsou.While on his way home after a long day at the studio comes across a young girl being abused by her family, he was going to get the pro's but something snapped in him when he saw the blood and tears coming from the girl and he acted instinctively saving the little girl and taking her to the UA infirmary and after she was checked over and healed by recovery girlHe took her home and wanted to give her a home.Aizawa looks on proud with Shinsou and enlists the help of class 1-A in helping Johnathan balance his career of a Singer/Rapper and producer with raising his daughter.In Class 1-A one girl caught his eye and that was super fan Jirou Kyouka.But in a world gone mad can love truly blossom and can Johnathan protect his family from the looming threats coming from the League of Villains?And what was so special about this sweet young girl Eri?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 ~ Broken as Me** _

After a long day at the studio working on his next album Johnathan was on his way home.  
He was the producer, composer, writer and performer of all his own music, his band split to pursue their own solo dreams and careers. As much as he missed Yoru and Dai, he knew he couldn't just stop them from pursuing what they want and they all agreed to keep in touch.  
Johnathan kept up the work for him, his former bandmates, his adopted brother and his adopted father who found him abandoned as a child.  
He held resentment to those who would abandon a child, he sings and raps about it in his songs but he is thankful to God for allowing his father Aizawa to find him.

 

Johnathan had his headphones on and hood down, he may not be a global mega star but he had fans and he just didn't want to deal with any today, he just wanted to get home and relax, his hero agency wasn't expecting any work until the U.A internships, so all he wanted to do is relax.

 

Those thoughts were cut short as he was walking down a dark alleyway when he heard the scream of a girl in pain.  
He stopped and started to listen and contemplated calling the pro's but when the second blood curdling scream was heard he ran.  
He body forced him to the location of the sound and it was some sort of factory/warehouse.  
He snuck up quietly to the windows and looked in and what he saw sickened him to the core.  
He saw a young girl maybe no older than 7 hooked up to machines and being continually whipped by some bastards in masks.  
Johnathan wanted to call Shinsou and Aizawa but when his eyes met the broken, lifeless, hopeless eyes of the girl something in him snapped.

 

He smashed through the windows and landed with glass shattering around him.  
Those sick bastards stopped what they were doing and instantly pointed their weapons at Johnathan.

 

"Who are you?!"  
Bastard number 1 shouted at him.

 

"The end of your life"  
Johnathan replied with a monotone voice.

 

"Haha let's see, men fire!"

 

They all fired at Johnathan with some hitting the ground kicking up dust.  
As their clips emptied they stopped and proceeded to laugh.

 

"What an idiot!"  
Bastard number 1 bellowed.

 

But all this stopped with they heard a chuckle come from the dust.  
As it cleared they saw the man they shot at standing there unscathed with a maniacal look on his face.

 

 

"You truly believed that those pathetic bullets could hurt me?"  
Johnathan started to laugh hysterically.

 

All the others started to grow scared.

 

"W-w-what are you monster?!"

 

His laughing stopped and he looked at them like he was burning a hole into their putrid souls.

 

"I'm the monster? You're the ones hurting that child and you have the audacity to call me a monster?!"

 

They all began to shake and Johnathan began to step forward activating his quirk.

 

 

"You're lucky I'm a hero and cannot kill you but doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your pathetic lives, you think being a villain is a dream, well it's to stop dreaming and face the consequences!"

 

Johnathan looked up with one of eyes becoming black with a red pupil.

 

"Now who wants to sleep first?"

 

They all began to rush him but Johnathan used his Kagune to do a quick sweep knocking most away

 

 

Bastard number 1 who Johnathan had assumed to be the leader of this little group was shaking see his team be knocked out by one move.

 

"What? Surprised? What do you expect of the youngest professional hero in history and the #3 hero?"

 

His eyes widened at this fact.

 

"Y-you-you're the b-b-"

 

"Yes I'm The Black Reaper, the number 3 hero. A hero who stands to protect the innocent from abusers and sick bastards like you!"  
Johnathan grabbed his collar and lifted him to his face.

 

"W-w-wait d-dont do anything hasty I was just following orders..."

 

Johnathan punched him Square in the face leaving him embedded in the wall but still conscious.

 

"Really? That's your fucking excuse? "Following orders" Don't you have your own fucking brain and morals? Of course not you're just a money hungry son of a bitch! Time to sleep"

 

With the Johnathan sent a tendril smashing him in the head with only the force to knock him out.

 

Johnathan took a deep breath to calm himself as his Kagune retracted.

 

He ran to the girl and unhooked her from the machine.  
She instantly collapsed but Johnathan caught her before she hit ground.

 

He saw how weak she was, she was conscious but barely.  
Her breathing was weak and tears were coming from here face.

 

Johnathan held her close and stroked her hair.  
"There, there little girl. Johnny's got ya and he's gonna get you the help you need"

 

In that moment Johnathan felt an instant connection to the girl in his arms. He felt as if he needed to stay with her and protect her at all costs.

 

"W-w-who are you?"  
I heard her say in a timid scared voice.  
That voice broke his dark heart.

 

"I'm Johnathan little one, I'm gonna make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again. What's your name?"

 

He smiles softly at her.

 

"E-e-eri"  
She says weakly as she begins to slip into unconsciousness.

 

"Eri, stay with me. I'm gonna help you feel better."

 

But the girl fell silent.  
He felt for a pulse and felt a weak one and at this moment he activates his Kagune to help him propel himself to the U.A infirmary.

 

 

With Eri in his arm he used his free hand to call Recovery Girl.

 

{Please pick up, please!}

 

"Hello, U.A infirmary, Recovery Girl speaking"

 

"SHUZENJI GET A BED READY IN THE INFIRMARY, THIS GIRL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!! GET SOME PRO'S DOWN TO THE OLD FIREWORKS FACTORY DOWNTOWN NEAR THE RECORDING STUDIO!! QUICKLY!!"

 

As Johnathan proceeded to make his way with Eri.  
Recovery Girl was busy setting up the bed, she knew it was serious, Johnathan would only use her real name in a serious situation and the pain and desperation in his voice made it clearer.

 

At this point Aizawa happened to walk in to check on his pupil Izuku Midoriya who ends up here so much it should be his second home.

 

"Aizawa, I just got a phone call from your son Johnathan"

 

"About what?"

 

"He told me to get a bed ready urgently, his voice was full of pain and desperation. He also told me to get some pro's to the downtown abandoned fireworks factory"

 

Aizawa knew something was up, Johnathan was normally a calm collective hero, so to hear that he acted like this was shocking to him to say the least.

 

Aizawa nodded and proceeded to make some phone calls to available hero's in that location and told them to get to the abandoned factory while he and recovery girl waited for him.

 

After 5 minutes Johnathan arrived using his Kagune to climb through the window.

 

This allowed Aizawa and Recover Girl to see what he was so worked up about.  
They saw a young severely injured girl in his arms.

 

As he got in he collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. His dad went to try to help him but he pulled his arm away.

 

"H-help E-eri, I'll b-be fine... J-just save h-her"  
Johnathan managed to say before passing out due to exhaustion.

 

"Give me Eri, we don't have much time... If we don't act quick she might not make it through the night."

 

**_ The next day _ **

 

Johnathan woke up with a jolt screaming Eri's name out.

 

He looked around to see he was in an infirmary bed across from Eri.  
She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Her injuries were gone.

 

Johnathan gave her a delicate kiss on her forehead as he went to find Recovery Girl.

 

He found her having a conversation with Aizawa about what to do with Eri.

 

"Maybe we should give her to an orphanage? We have no other place to-"

 

Johnathan cuts in.  
"No, I will raise her. She isn't going to no orphanage!"

 

Aizawa just stood there with a proud smile as Recovery Girl tried to reason with me.

 

"Johnathan, you're only 18 a pro hero and a musician. Can you really take care of her? The orphanage is the best option here."

 

"No. It. Isn't. She could get abused there and she could easily get adopted by an abusive family. Aizawa was my age when he found me... He managed to balance his studies with raising me. Then he was able to balance his hero work with raising me and Shinsou. Dad had a choice to take me to an orphanage but he gave me a home. I grew up with that and I want to pass on the love he showed me. So let me!"

 

Recovery Girl was about to argue back until Aizawa put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

 

She sighed.  
"Who am I to stop such a determined young man such as yourself. You can look after her and adopt her Johnathan."

 

At this Johnathan ran back to the infirmary joyously.

 

He sat next to the sleeping Eri.

 

"Eri, I promise you if be the best father ever to you. I will never abandon you... No matter what I'll always show you the love you deserve until death, my little girl... My little Eri Mathers"  
With this Johnathan kisses her forehead and leans his head on her bed.

 

He was looking forward to this life of parenthood.  
And he was going to make sure he will be the best dad he can!

 

**_ Word Count: 1659 _ **

 

**_ Hope you enjoyed this opening chapter! _ **

 

**_ Please comment what you liked and any criticism of the chapter _ **

 

**_ And take care everyone ❤️ _ **

 


	2. Getting a Little Help

Johnathan was awoken by something or someone latching on to his back.

"W-what the fuck is going on?"  
Johnathan woke startled.

He looked to see that Aizawa and Recovery Girl were in front of him and Eri was behind him scared.

"We were just trying to check over Eri so we can discharge her but everytime we get close she runs behind you."  
Recovery Girl answered.

"Hmmm is that so huh"  
Johnathan said thinking.

{I don't blame her for having trust issues... This maybe harder than I first thought... But no... I'm gonna give her a home and a loving family no matter the case}

Johnathan picks up and sits her on his lap as she begins to cower in his arms.  
This broke his heart.

"There, there Eri... Daddy's got you... Nothing is gonna happen to you. The nice lady just wants to see if you're better and then you can leave"  
Johnathan said softly to her, stroking her hair.

Recovery Girl and Aizawa just looked on with proud smiles.

"He's really a grown man huh, Aizawa?"  
Recovery Girl said.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be prouder."

"W-what d-d-daddy?"  
Eri said timidly.

"Yeah baby girl after she checks you I'll be taking you to my home and I'm gonna make sure that you'll have the best life ever."  
Johnathan said lifting her up and nuzzling her nose making her giggle.

When he put her back down on his lap she hugged him tightly and started crying.  
Not tears of pain, but tears of happiness.

Johnathan rubbed and patted her back softly and whispered.

"I promise that no more pain will come to you... I promise to give you the life you deserve no matter what... Everything I earn will be yours... I love you my little Eri Mathers."

Johnathan lifted her up on to his shoulders as Recovery Girl took a picture of the scene in front of her.

**_ Timeskip _ **

Recovery Girl did her check and Eri was ready to be checked out of the infirmary but before they left.

"Dad, is it okay for me to get some of 1-A to help me take care of Eri because of you know my work and stuff"  
Johnathan asked his dad hopeful because of how strict his dad is known to be with his class.

"Sure, it'll teach them responsibility and it'll give them something productive to do after class and on the weekend."

Johnathan hugs his father who is at first taken back by this action but returns it.

He goes to get Eri and places her on his shoulders as he proceeds to run out of the infirmary with Eri giggling ecstatically.

They both reached 1-A which was just starting for the day and the students were in ready for Aizawa's arrival.

Johnathan put Eri down and she heard the multiple voice on the other side of the door and hid behind his leg and hugged it tightly.

Johnathan opened the door with Eri still clinging on to his leg frightened.

 

"Hello Students"

As the carnage stopped the students of Class 1-A looked over at the door and saw the #3 hero The Black Reaper.

"Who are you?"  
Asked the human Pikachu.

That was then followed by a green haired student shouting.

"YOU'RE THE BLACK REAPER!!! #3 HERO AND THR YOUNGEST PERSON TO EVER BECOME A PRO!!"  
Midoriya screamed.

"HE'S ALSO A MULTI-PLATINUM RECORDING ARTIST!! MY IDOL IN FACT!!"  
A girl with purple hair shouted after slapping Pikachu.

Johnathan couldn't help but chuckle at this, he saw a lot of himself in this trainee.

"Calm down Midoriya, yes I am The Black Reaper"

"W-wait you know my name?"

"I know all the names of the my father's students and well you were in the infirmary yester-"

Johnathan was cut off by a tug on his trousers.  
He looked down at the timid Eri and he picked her up but she cowered in his chest frightened.

The whole class awwed at the scene this scene was even sweet enough to break through Bakugo's, Iida's and Todoroki's signature demeanors.

"There, there Eri. They won't hurt you and if they try daddy won't let them get near you."

The girls found this so sweet especially one girl, the purple hair goth girl, Jirou.

Eri nods and turns to look at the class and shyly waves at them all.

"So to the reason I'm here. I'm a very busy person so I realised I won't be around Eri 24/7 so Aizawa allowed me to ask you to help me raise her whenever you can. So after class and the weekend. Basically whenever you all are free."

  
Momo raised her hand.  
"Why us Mr. Reaper?"

Johnathan chuckled a bit.

"Please, just call me Johnathan and well it'll teach you responsibility and it'll help you when you create a bond with someone you'll want to work harder to protect those people so here we are consider it an assignment and if I find that you did a satisfactory job you'll get extra credit."

Grapehead, Pikachu and red head all celebrated.

{I guess they really need this extra credit}  
Johnathan thought with a slight smile.

His demeanor soon changed into a serious one.

"If you are responsible for my little angel here and she gets hurt, you will be held accountable."

The bell rings to signal the beginning of their class.

"Okay so I'll make this quick as you need to start your classes here in this box *Johnathan picks up the box* I have each of your names and the first three names I pick out will be the first to help me with Eri this week"

Johnathan reached into the hat and pulled out three names.

"Okay so the three people are.  
Izuku Midoriya  
Ochako Uraraka  
And finally Jirou Kyouka.  
Please at the end of school come to my office room 409 on floor 4 and we'll take it from there.  
So enjoy your classes for today.

Eri was still shyly sitting on the table swinging her legs.

"Come one baby girl, say bye to the students."

Eri smiled shyly and waved goodbye.

"Bye-bye"  
She said quietly, causing the girls hearts to melt and Izuku's and pikachu's as the rest just smiled.

Johnathan walked out with Eri intending to take her on a tour of the city and his agency and recording studio.

_**Word Count: 1077** _

_**To be continued.** _

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**_  
_**Please vote and comment your thoughts and take care people**_


End file.
